worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitsune R.C.C.
Kitsune R.C.C. The isles of the Orient are not without their own fair share of enchanted creatures that have arisen once again thanks to the ley lines activities unleashed. One such creature blends the attributes of a theriomorph (were-creature) with the bewitchment of the fey folk. They are known as Kitsune, masterful fox shapechangers with a knack for illusion and deception. The Kitsune are one of the many shapeshifting races of Pacific Asian rim known as the Henseiyosei (loosely translated as faerie that metamorphs to animal). They are by far, one of the most popularly known of their kind, next to their cousin Tengu. A perfect blend of human, faerie and animal, they can morph from near human form to that of a large-sized fox and a form between these two stages. Within settlements, they take on human form to better blend in with society. This guise is almost flawless, taking the appearance of an extremely attractive human. Their true persona is believed to lie within their morphed stage, a humanoid fox. A pure animal form, albeit a bit larger than norm is their third shape. In this state they are at their most cunning and also benefit from added grace and speed. Tricking hunters while in this state is a favorite game as well as startling travelers with their still human speech or mystical powers of illusion. In any of these shapes, they present carefree, yet witty and sly characteristics often lending them into mischief and even thievery. A good joke or story gets their attention, a game could win their friendship, and to actually outwit them gains their admiration. The realm of illusion is their specialty, a gift they like to share often with others. A love of riddles is common, as well the need to embellish, almost to the point of fabrication and outright lies. They mirror faeries the most in these respects. The elders of our clan used to tell us stories of such enchanted creatures, toying with love struck villagers for their amusement. Extreme caution was advised against overly seductive and flirtatious women and men, as they could be disguised Kitsune. Such games were not always fun and games, as these creatures true nature is deception. A lucky mortal would only befall an embarrassing prank, but their have been stories of twisted mayhem. Traveling foreign trails are also likely areas of ambush by these jesters' unearthly jokes or penchant for thievery. Due to their ancestry, they are also closely tied to the earth and have been known to be staunch defenders to those who defile it. Special Powers of the Kitsune 1) Shape-change into three forms: Human: The Kitsune has the power to transform themselves into a nearly perfect looking human. Animalistic features become completely muted, giving way to a very alluring male or female character with a very distinct asian appearance. Features are sharp and their build is slim and athletic. Hair coloration still remains bright red to orange or a luxuriant silver, adding to their striking beauty. Their have been rare reports of a stark white as well as a jet black variety, as well. Hands and feet are petite, delicate, but extremely nimble. The only animalistic traits that remain even in this form include small brightly-colored eyes, slightly pointed ears and a bushy tail that is usually skillfully concealed in a pant leg. Duration: 30 hours per level of experience; can transform as often as three (9) times per day (24 hour period). Limitation: Will always have same Asian look and natural sex type as their default human persona. They are also skillful at taking on other guises, but only for shorter periods of time (10 hours (400 melees) per level of experience). Maximum size attainable is 5 feet 10 inches (1.75 m) and 160 pounds (72 kg). Minimum size attainable is 4 feet tall (1.2 m) and 50 pounds (22.5 kg). Half Form: Their merged form looks like a humanoid fox covered in short fur, a long bushy tail with a white or black tip, long erect ears, pointed snout ending in tactile whiskers, dexterous hands and small black paws. It is similar to that of a were-fox, although it still remains almost fully erect and retains its intelligence. Speech for the most part is comprehensible, seasoned with an occasional muted bark or yelp. It is believed that this is their natural state. Duration: One month, at which time, the Kitsune must revert to animal form for one entire days time (24 hours). The cycle then starts anew. Limitation: None, may transform into the merged form as many times as they wish during any period of time. Fox Form: In this form the Kitsune appears as a perfect specimen of the fox species, albeit a bit larger than norm. They retain full intelligence, human speech (allowing the casting of spells) and gain a boost in agility, endurance and speed. Duration: Unlimited. Limitation: None, may transform into animal form as many times as they wish during any period of time. 2) Supernatural Smell: Similar to a Dog-boy, the Kitsune shares the canine's olfactory abilities on a supernatural level. The character can follow a scent trail that is up to three (3) days old and is able to recognize certain items or persons by smell alone. •''' The character is able to recognize and accurately identify general/common/known smells, including gases, food, and other distinctive odors. '''Range: 90 feet (27 m) per level of experience. Base Skill: 65% +3% per level of experience. •''' Identify specific odors, including the scent of specific individuals, objects or other creatures. '''Range: 20 feet (6.1 m) per level of experience. Base Skill: 50% +2% per level of experience. •''' The Kitsune can actually smell magical and psychic energies, as well as supernatural creatures. '''Range: 150 feet (45.7 m) per level of experience to detect magical/psychic energies; one-half mile (.8 km) per level of experience to detect ley lines. 100 feet (30.5 m) per level of experience to detect specific types of paranormal creatures. Base Skill: 80% +2% per level of experience to detect magical/psychic energies, 55% +3% per level of experience to detect specific types of paranormal creatures. 3) Supernatural Hearing: The character is much more sensitive to a broader range of sound levels compared to a human. Little will escape the Kitsune's attention within a 90 foot (27.5 m) range. +4 to save versus ambush/sneak or back attack, +3 to initiative. Can also identify specific sounds known to them. Range: 90 feet (27.5 m). Base Skill: 58% +3% per level of experience. 4) Supernatural Sight: Nightvision, See Auras, and See the Invisible 500 feet (152 m). 5) Dynamic Attraction (special): Kitsune release a cocktail of pheromones that creates a light, intoxicating perfume and even the Kitsune’s breath is sweet and as fresh as a springtime breeze. This alone affects people attracted to that particular sex (within a 15 foot radius) to feel stimulated and quite tantalized by the luscious individual. The powerful attraction causes its victims to keep their eyes on the Kitsune and distracts them from what’s going on around them. Individuals under the attraction influence are likely to approach the Kitsune or be romantically excited and open to any of her overtures should she approach them. Penalties: ''-10% to perform skills, -8 to save vs Hypnotic Suggestion or any form of mind control from the Fox Faerie, and -6 on initiative and all combat bonuses for the first melee round of any fighting that might break out. ''Saving Throw: ''18 or higher to save. Note: Mega-Damage nonhumans and supernatural beings are +2 to save, plus any bonuses to save vs mind control would apply. '''6)' Euphoric Embrace (special): The loving embrace of the Kitsune is even more intoxicating and debilitating. The moment the wicked but lovely Kitsune wraps her (or his) arms around an attracted individual that person must roll to save vs Euphoric Oblivion. ''The ''saving throw ''is a natural 16, but the character is -2 to save if he (or she) was already intoxicated by the Kitsune via Dynamic Attraction. ''Penalties from Euphoric Embrace: ''Time seems to stand still and the victim is oblivious to anything but the Fox Faerie. Once enthralled, all the victim is aware of is the gorgeous person wrapped around him. A bloodbath could break out around him, bombs exploding and the building burning down around his ears and he would not know it. As long as the demon keeps at least one ''arm ''wrapped around her victim, the enchantment remains in place and the victim is lost to rapture. If the demon is in a murderous mood or has been hired to assassinate the victim, a ''Kiss of Death ''is likely to be the next move. On the other hand, the Kitsune may simply rob the euphoric character blind, moving her hands across his body to rifle through pockets, unsnap weapon and ammo belts, remove wallets and identification papers, take weapons and magic items, and remove anything on the individual’s body. As long as the demon keeps one arm touching and moving across the victim’s body in a romantic, non-threatening manner, the Kitsune can do almost anything she wants without the victim realizing it. The Kitsune seducer doesn’t even need the Rogue skill of Pick Pockets because her victim is oblivious to her nefarious actions, making subtly unnecessary. Of course, those nearby ''may ''plainly see and realize what’s going on, but unless they physically pull the victim out of the Kitsune’s clutches, the treachery continues unabated. Furthermore, the victim remains in the euphoric trance for 1D20 melee rounds after the Kitsune releases him, leaving the individual standing like a love struck puppy still oblivious to anything happening around him, unable to take any action, nor realize where the Kitsune has gone. Only being roughly jostled or attacked snaps the character out of his happy delirium and back to reality. The victim can then react to his situation, though he is -6 on initiative for Four (4) melee rounds as his mind races to catch up with current events. '''7)' Kiss of Death (special): Each kiss on the lips drains the Kitsune’s victim of 1-3D6 Hit Points, sucking the very life essence out of his body; S.D.C. is completely bypassed by this attack, and damage is done direct to Hit Points. Each kiss counts as one of the Kitsune’s melee attacks, and the victim turns grey and his skin begins to wither as life is drawn out of him. The typical victim is completely unaware of the damage or that he (or she) may be dying, ''because the Euphoric Embrace is usually established first and the character is deliriously happy even as his life is being taken. However, the Kiss of Death can be done on those not enthralled, but requires the Kitsune to grab the intended victim, hold his head and plant a kiss on his lips. In this case, each hostile and unwanted kiss attack uses up two of the Kitsune’s melee attacks and the victim takes only 2D6 points of damage. More importantly, this is the only action the Kitsune can take. She/He cannot parry, dodge or defend against any attacks leveled at her/him from her victim nor from anyone else who might strike at her. Breaking the Kitsune’s clutches is difficult because her P.S. is Supernatural and the combined P.S. to break free is double the Kitsune’s P.S. (i.e., '''if '''the Kitsune has a Supernatural P.S. of 21, her victim and/or others trying to pull her off need a combined ordinary P.S. of 42 to succeed). Note: The Kitsune usually kisses with the intent to kill, feeding on the life energy of her victims — every two Hit Points drained gives the Kitsune one ''extra ''M.D.C. point or restores one M.D.C. lost in earlier combat. Extra M.D.C. lasts for two hours and then fades away at a rate of 2D6 per 15 minutes (or 8D6 per hour). Maximum stolen M.D.C. can go as high as triple the Kitsune’s usual amount. The Kitsune may use the kiss to weaken her victim. stopping short of killing him at any point. The life and death connection via the kiss enables the Kitsune to tell exactly how many Hit Points have been taken and how many remain. Victims who lose 70% or more before being released look drawn and sickly, feel weak and see their number of attacks. Spd, P.S. and all combat bonuses reduced by half! The penalties last for lD6xl0+20 minutes or until the victim has his '''Hit '''Points restored above half (via magic or psionic healing. or rest and medical attention). '''7) Spell Knowledge:' These characters are renown tricksters and love any spell revolving around illusion or useful for pranks. Due to this affection, they are prone to learn only these types of spells, but may occasionally choose and occasional elemental or defensive spell as well. Will never learn any necromantic spells. Spells automatically known are: Lantern Light(1) , Blossom Fury (NEW!)(, Cloak of Darkness(, Befuddle(, Heavy Breathing(, Fingers of Wind(, Shadow Meld(7), Orgasm(, Estacy(, Chrismatic Aura(10), Imp Invisibility(40), Tounges(7), Eyes of Thoth(12). Will also know 9 other spells (up to sixth level), plus Three (3) additional spells (up to tenth level), per each additional level of experience. Blossom Fury Range: '''90 feet (27.4 m). '''Duration: '''4 melees per level of experience. '''Saving throw: '''None for visual impairments; Save versus Poison for pollen '''P.P.E.: '''4 This spell is very popular among the Ninja and faerie folk of the Pacific Rim. A flurry of fragrant flower petals will start to fall and dance upon wind currents creating a beautiful wonder to behold. Within seconds, this turns to a downpour, obscuring sight and smell as if caught is a blizzard. What's worse all caught within the area of affect without facial protection must save versus poison or suffer horrific allergies. These may include burning, watery eyes, sneezing, and extreme congestion leading to the possibility of inhalation of the blossoms gasping for air. All within the area of affect are nearly blinded by the array of bombarding blossoms, limiting visibility (by any means) to 5 feet (1.5 m) and all tracking abilities by scent become useless due to the overwhelming masking scent of the flower petals. While within the blossom fury, victims will be -4 to strike, parry and dodge. If they do not have proper protection (goggles, air filtration, mask, etc.) they will also suffer an additional penalty of -1 to strike, parry and dodge. These added penalties will last up to 2D4 melees after the spell's duration has elapsed. '''Aphrodesiac Level: 5 Range: Touch Duration: Enchanted food or drink remains enchanted for ten minutes per level, while the effects last for 1d4+1 hours. Casting Time: One melee Damage: None Saving Throw: Standard P.P.E.tm Cost: 15 enchanting a container of food or drink with this spell will result in its transformation into a strong aphrodisiac. The spell will affect a wineglass, a punchbowl, and a tray of oysters all the same. Persons affected by the spell will perceive all people of their sexual preference to have an M.A. and a P.B. six points higher than they really are. The afflicted will flirt mercilessly and attempt to seduce the nearest person of their sexual preference found attractive (almost anyone). A rejection isn't disheartening - they will move on to the next person in their sights. Those who drink or eat the enchanted sustenance will also be generally giddy and forgetful, though they will still fight to defend themselves, their loved ones, and their principles. Anyone with serious sexual problems/ repression gains a +6 bonus to save vs. this spell. This spell is guaranteed to make a party interesting. Disinherit (Lesser) Range: Touch Duration: Instant Saving Throw: None P.P.E. Cost: 10 This spell is designed to break the metaphysical connection that any object handled or even touched by a person has. The Wizard using the spell can only break the link to himself and not to others. The actual effect is that after casting this spell, the object cannot be used for either psionic or magical spells that use this. If the psionic ability "Object Read" is used, the user will get a blank image from the time frame that the mage had the item. This will immediately tell the psionic individual that someone blanked out the object. A ley Line Walker using Locate would get absolutely no information about the location of the person trying to be detected if using an item that has been neutralized by this spell. All other spells and psionics or similar effects will be effected in the same way. Disinherit (Greater) Range: Special Duration: Instant Saving Throw: None P.P.E. Cost: 30 This spell is an enhanced version of the spell “Disinherit (Lesser)” and the spells purpose is to break the metaphysical connection that any object handled or even touched by a person has even though the object is already out of the mage’s hands. Like the lesser version, the Wizard using the spell can only break the link to himself and not to others. He or she must chose a specific object that they are breaking the connection, the spell does not break the connect with all objects that the person has ever handled. This spell can also be used for hair, skin, or other similar items. If the items are together, the whole batch of items will have the connection broken from the mage. The actual effect is that after casting this spell, the object cannot be used for either psionic or magical spells that use this. If the psionic ability “Object Read” is used, the user will get a blank image from the time frame that the mage had the item. This will immediately tell the psionic individual that someone blanked out the object. A Ley Line Walker using Locate would get absolutely no information about the location of the person trying to be detected if using an item that has been neutralized by this spell. All other spells and psionics or similar effects will be effected in the same way. Libido (Level 5 Spell) Range: Can be cast up to 20 feet (6.1 m) away plus 15 feet (4.57 m) per each level of experience. Can only be cast on one individual. Duration: 15 minutes (60 melees) per level of experience. Saving throw: Save versus magic at -1 P.P.E.: 18 The affects of this particular spell will increase an individual's sexual desire to alarming levels. It can be likened to a wild animal in heat. The victim will be insatiably aroused, with the senses of smell and touch becoming hypersensitive. Regardless of the conditions, they will always feel warm. Any human or animal pheromonal scents are like beacons of distraction, likewise any member of the opposite sex in sight. It will be increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything but fulfilling carnal desires. Penalties include -5 to initiative, -1 attack per melee, -2 to strike, parry and dodge, -20% to all skills. The character will also be aggressive towards other members of the same sex, seen as competition. Introducing alcohol or other mind altering substances are not advised, as this can greatly mutate this spell to unstable levels. At this point, animals, members of the same sex and even the dead may not be safe. 8) P.P.E.: P.E. attribute x10 +2D4x10 +1D10 to start plus 3D6 per level of experience. 9) Psionics: Empathic Transmission(10), Deaden Pain(4), Healing Touch(6), Hypnotic Sugestion(6), Psychic Diagnosis(4), Psychic Surgery(14), Supress Fear(8), Mask Power(11), Mind Block Auto-Defense, P.P.E. Shield Auto-defense, and 5 powers of choice from any psionic catergory. (Considered a Master Psionic.) 8) I.S.P.: 1D4x10 plus M.E. attribute x10 and add 3D6 I.S.P. per each additional level of experience. 9) Mystic Martial Art Powers: Select one (1) Mystic Art of Invisibility power per every three (3) levels of experience. 10) Other Bonuses: Bio-regenerate 2D4x10 M.D.C. per Minute and fatigues at one-tenth the rate of humans. +6 to save versus horror factor. +4 to save versus psionics or magic of any kind. +8 to save versus mind control and possession. +6 versus poisons, toxins and disease. Alignments: Unprincipled, Anarchist, Miscreant or Aberrant. Very rare Scrupulous. Human/Base Attributes: I.Q. 3D6+18, M.E. 3D6+12, M.A. 3D6+13, P.S. 3D6+10, P.P. 3D6+10, P.E. 3D6+10, P.B. 2D10 +18, Spd. 5D6+18 Half form: -1 I.Q, +2 P.P., +2 P.E., +10 Spd.,, Animal form: -1 I.Q., +1 M.E., +5 P.P., +5 P.E., +20 Spd. Race: Faerie folk; Asian fox shapeshifter trickster, Size: 5 feet +1D8 inches (up to 1.7 m) Weight: 80 +1D6x10 pounds, M.D.C.: 2D4x10 M.D. +P.E. attribute number and 1D8 per level of experience. Hit Points: Mega-Damage creature, Horror Factor: 0 in human form 10 Average Lifespan: Up to 450 years and do not appear to age until at least 300 years of age. R.C.C. Skills: Climb (+15%), Land Navigation (+15%), Prowl (+20%), Concealment (+20%), PickLocks (+20%), Dance (+20%), Escape Artist (+10%), Pick Pockets (+20%), Wilderness Survival (+10%), Seduction (+30%), Lore: Faerie (+15%), Lore: Demon&Monster (+15%), Lore : Magic(+15%), Lore : Psionic (+15%), Language: Faerie (98%), Language: Japanese (98%), Literate: Japanese (98%), Language: Chinese (98%), Literate: Chinese (98%), 4 ancient WP of choice, Hand to Hand (2) Martial art of choice R.C.C. Related Skills: Select five (5) other skills plus one (1) additional skill at levels two, five, eight, eleven and fifteen. All new skills start at level one profiency. Communications: Radio Basic only, Domestic: Any (+10%), Electrical: None, Espionage: Any (+10%), Mechanical: None, Medical: First aid or Holistic medicine only, Military: None, Physical: Any, Pilot: None, Pilot Related: Horsemanship only, Rogue: Any (+10%), Science: Any, Technical: Any (+5%), except computers or any tech skills., Weapon Proficiencies: Ancient only, Wilderness: Any (+10%) Secondary Skills: The character also gets to select two (2) secondary skills from the previous list at levels 1, 3, 6 and 10. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of the bonus listed in the parentheses. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as previously indicated in the list. Vulnerabilities: Silver, & Bamboo items do double damage, To kill a Kitsune, the creature’s M.D.C. must be reduced to 200 points below zero, otherwise it’s incredible bio-regenreative powers will restore the kitsune in a matter of minutes. However even then the Kitsune will reappear with in the next Red or Orange moon fully restored and looking for vengeance unless it’s tail is cut off and burned. The kitsune resumes natural fox form when slain Appearance: In any of the forms, they possess long, soft hair in shades of fiery red to orange to silver and very rarely jet black or white. Eyes are small, round and a shimmering hue of blue, green or grey. Features are sharp with lithe limbs and athletic slim build. Feet and hands are small. A tail is always present, long and bushy with a black or white tip. They have a carefree gait and a perfect smile, with slightly prominent canines. They prefer light and/or baggy clothing that allows full movement and are very fond of silk and flashy or sparkling items. Habitat: Forest and grassy plains of Japan, but some have become fond of the cities. They have also been reported in parts of Korea, China, India and even some of the other Asian islands, including the Philippines. Enemies: Non per se except for maybe cat-like creatures and the Neko (Cat Hensei). Dislikes high-tech and those who damage the land. Allies: Mainly solitary. Enjoy the company of Tengu and Azarashi (Seal Henseiyosei) and any of the thieving professions. They are also fascinated with men of magic and like the adventuring life. Standard Equipment: One ornate traveling robe and outfit, three silk kimonos and a pair of black clothing with tabi boots. Belt with eight small pouches, 1D4 small pouches, thieve's tools, a water skin, 2D4 days rations, backpack. Two high-quality ancient weapons of choice, two daggers. Partial Silk or Light Armor. One minor enchanted magic item. Money: 2D6x1000 credits in saleable items hidden in one of their dens. Cybernetics: None; Kitsune cannot use bionics or cybernetics because of their natural healing abilities and superhuman nature. Art of The Fox Entrance Requirements No Attribute or Alignment restrictions. Skill Cost 10 Years CHARACTER BONUS +5ps, +4pp, +8pe, +28spd, +5me, +200isp, +50ppe, +50hp, +120sdc, x4chi COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee 7 Escape moves Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact Basic Defensive Moves Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry, automatic Hold/Lock Advanced Defensives Disarm, Multiple Dodge, Power Block/Parry (does damage!), Automatic dodge, Automatic throw Hand Attacks Backhand, Duo-Fist Strike, Knife Hand, Power Punch, Punch +10 of choice Basic Foot Attacks Axe Kick, Crescent Kick, Reverse Turning Kick (Combination Dodge/Kick), Roundhouse Kick, Side Kick, Snap Kick, Wheel Kick +6 of choice Jumping Foot Attacks Flying Jump Kick, Flying Reverse Turning Kick, Jump Kick Special attacks Combination Grab/Head Bash (SPECIAL! First the attacker rolls for a successful Strike. That's followed by a second Strike roll that represents a bash of the attacker's forehead directly into the victim's face or head. Damage is 2D6. No Parry or Dodge possible during the attack. Normal Critical Strike Rolls apply.), Combination Grab/Kick, Combination Strike/Parry, Death Blow, Elbow, Forearm, Knee, Leap Attack, Combination Lock/Strike, Combination Hold Strike, Combination Dodge/Strike Modifiers to Attacks Critical Strike, Critical Strike From Rear, Knock-Out/Stun, Pull Punch, Death Blow SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers Automatically receives the Special powers of Chi Defense, Chi Relaxation, Sence Chi Abilitys, Dragon Chi,. Select a total of (12) powers from among Body Hardening Exercises, Martial Art Techniques, and Invisbility Atrs, (15) Chi, (6)Kata, ( 3) Zen , (5) Psionic Powers from (each catergory),and Ki Manipulation. If desired, any number of Powers can be traded one-for-one for any Basic Skill Program (excluding physical). Recommended Martial Art Powers are: Chagi, Combination of Winter and Summer Training, Iron Hand, Language Japanese(lv4), Chinese(lv4), English, Tibetan, Battle, Moralos Physical Climbing, Prowl , Acrobatics, Gymnastics,Running, Adv. Swimming Philosophical Bushido, Zen, Go, Chess Survival Fasting, Wilderness Survival, Fishing, Hunting Temple Meditation, Accupuncture, Accupressure, Holistic Medicine, Use Poison, Calligraphy Weapon Katas : WP claw-paired and weapon mastery+2lvs, bladestaff weapon mastery+2lvs, WP Sword-paired and weapon mastery+2lvs, WP Knife-paired and weapon mastery+2lvs +2 of choice. LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st = + 3p 4d 2s/r 1b/disthrow back flip/int crt/ko beh dthblow20 2nd= + 2dmg/p 1a/r/d/int 3throw 3rd= + 1a/r/dis/int crt/ko19 +1d6 dmg weapons combat, Fireball/Icebolt/Sparkball/Manabolt 4th= +1p/b/backflip 22/throw/chi/atemi/dmg 3int 5th= + 1a/d/int x2chi 3dis crt/ko18 +1d6 dmg 6th= + 1s/b 2p/d/body/mar/ki/chi/atemi 3throw +1d6 dmg weapons combat, Fireball/Icebolt/Sparkball/Manabolt 7th= +1a/p/d/int/backflip 2s/chi/ki/atemi dthblow19 +1d6 dmg weapons combat 8th =+ 1b/a/int/dis 2p/d /throw 3r/dmg crt/ko17 9th =+ 1a/r/int 2dmg 3b/dis crt/ko16 10th= + d/b 2s/chi/atemi/body/mar +1d6 dmg weapons combat, Fireball/Icebolt/Sparkball/Manabolt 11th= +1int 2a/p/d/ 3b x2chi 12th= + 1b/throw/dis 2s/dmg/zen/inv/chi/ki 13th= + 1a/p/d/int/throw 2dmg/dis/chi/atemi +1d6 dmg weapons combat, Fireball/Icebolt/Sparkball/Manabolt, learn continious chi mask 14th= + 1b/throw/dis 2zen/inv/body/mar +1d6 dmg weapons combat, Fireball/Icebolt/Sparkball/Manabolt, learn permanent yin/yang kata 15th= + . a/int/ps/pp/pe +2p/d/s/r/b/throw/dis/body/mar/chi/atemi/invis/zen/me/iq/spd 4dmg crt/ko15 dthblw18 +2d6 dmg weapons combat, Fireball/Icebolt/Sparkball/Manabolt, learn to assume pure chi form 20hp/scd/mdc/chi/isp/ppe The "Essence Fireball/Icebolt/Sparkball/Manabolt," as it is known, is the concentration of mind and body on focusing Chi into a destructive force. The result is something like plasma, except that it is mystical in nature. Fireball: 1d6 dmg to SDC, Hit Points, and Chi. A regular Fireball uses up 2 Chi, and any extra chi points used will add damage to either SDC or Chi on a 1 for 2 basis. Only martial art Strike bonus can be used; however there is a +3 to strike because it is partially mentally directed. If the victim parries he takes half dmg anyway. Also he cannot roll with the punch regardless of whether he parried or not. For every level of the Fox student, damage is increased by one. The range of the fireball is 20 feet, plus 2 every level. The Fireball takes up 2 actions. Against nonorganic substances, the fireball becomes especially destructive. Multiply all damage by 2. The Shadow master can only use the fireball 4 times per round. Invulnerable characters are especially vulnerable to the fireball, taking quadruple damage and save vs pain at -4 or be dazed(-6 to hit, parry, and dodge, and lose init. and half their attacks for 1d6 rounds). Characters who are immune to fire still take damage. The fireball can be used in place of a parry, meaning that he has a chance to strike his opponent before he himself is hit, thus disrupting the attack. The parrying fireball can only be used against somebody attacking from long range doing something like a jump kick or leap attack, but gains an additional +3 to strike and the attacker cannot defend. 5th level the Fox Master can maneuver the fireball, gaining an extra attack at 5th level and every 2 levels afterward. Fox Shaped Battle Aura(Superior)= 100+100 (sdc/mdc)/lv =20/chi invested acts like a force field 10chi to activate positive chi is white colored, negitave chi is black colored, while aura is up emitte light equivalent to true sunlight up to 1000ft radius, 12dmg from touch/chi invested duration is 4+1hrs/chi invested, absords 15chi either positive or negitave chi/chi point invested. Fox’s Claws= ps+1d10= removes 20 isp/chi/ppe from target/blade typically 3-3ftlong blades that are invisible -10 s/p/d/r against attack provides a bonus of +5p/s/int can link to melee weapons to provide bonus to damage and to extend reach. Elemental Aura '''= can link to battle aura,also provides immunity to element used '''fire(red)=+12protection/chi +12 dmg/chi 1ft radius/chi water/ice(blue)=+12protection/chi +12dmg/chi 1ft radius/chi earth/acid(brown)=+12protection/chi +12dmg/chi 1ft radius/chi absorbs 15ppe/chi metal/electricity(silver)=+50protection/chi +12dmg/chi 1ft radius/chi wood/poison(green)=+5protection/chi +12dmg/chi 1ft radius/chi absorbs 15isp/chi wind/gass(yellow)=+5protection/chi +12dmg or ko 2d6melee/chi 20x20x20 cloud/chi 20+20ft/lv/chi mana(gold)=+7protection/chi +12dmg/chi 1ft radius/chi absorbs 15chi/ppe/isp/chi 'Fox’s Fur Armor:'pe+me x10+10+10/lv 1hr+1hr/lv +5parry( )( ) Category:Other (Palladium) Category:Member Contriutions Category:Rifts/Palladium (MZ) Category:R.C.C. Classes